


It's Not Always About You

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are snuggled in front of the fireplace for a freezing cold night.  And it’s someone’s birthday. They will have to share the fire with a neighbor, what will they think of that?Happy Birthday, Lyn.  ( I have a great-grand-baby coming this month, so I'm posting everything early.  Sorry I'm so early.)





	It's Not Always About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/gifts).



It’s Not Always About You  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are snuggled in front of the fireplace for a freezing cold night. And it’s someone’s birthday. They will have to share the fire with a neighbor, what will they think of that?  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: A little sad.  
Word Count: 1692  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Lyn. I hope you have a wonderful day and year. Be sure to eat lots and lots of Birthday cake.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/lynstory_zpsqpk7aadj.jpg.html)

“I never thought I would be glad the heater went out. But I am. Jim, you make the best fires in the fireplace. I’m so warm and cozy lying in your arms.”

“I’m enjoying it too. I had a great dinner and dessert will come later, right?”

“Would you like some of the Better than Sex Cake now?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I would love some. You know it’s one of my favorites. Dinner was delicious too, Blair. Your Teriyaki Chicken is great. It hit the spot. I think you make better fried rice than the Chinese restaurant does.”

“Why thank you. Let me get some cake for us. Do you want milk with it?”

“Yeah, that sounds great, Chief. Thank you.”

Blair walked into the kitchen and got them each a plate of cake and a glass of milk. Once he was done, he carried the cake in first and then the milk. On Jim’s piece of cake was a candle and Blair brought matches to light it. 

“I know what I’m going to make as my wish.”

“What?”

“I’m not telling you. You know that the wish won’t come true if I tell you. Besides, I’ve already got my wishes.” 

Blair lit the candle and said, “Close your eyes and make a wish. Then blow it out.”

Jim did as directed. He blew out the candle and smiled at Blair. “Thank you for one of the best birthday’s ever.”

“Why? We didn’t get to go to our reservations at the restaurant, we didn’t get to go to the movies as planned, why would this be your favorite birthday?”

Jim looked at the logs burning in the firebox and smiled. “I love a nice fire. I especially love a nice fire that involves having you in my arms all night long. I love you, Blair.”

Blair set down his cake and snuggled again. “I love you too, Jim. Considering this ice storm moved in without warning and we’re left with no heat it’s been a great night.”

Jim went back to his cake and said, “You’ve outdone yourself. This is one of the best you’ve ever made.”

“It’s the same as the last time I made it. You just love it. And for this reason, I’ll make it for another occasion too. I like getting these compliments. Did you figure out what was going on with Mr. Miller in 309?”

“I couldn’t so I went and asked him if he was all right. We hadn’t seen him in ages and I just wanted to be sure he was doing fine. He’s got cancer. He’s going through Chemo. I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you yesterday when you got home from the university.”

“Does he have a fireplace, Jim?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Because if he’s sitting around in his house freezing we’ll feel like shit when we find out. Run over and ask him.”

“Fine. But if he comes with me, there won’t be any cuddling.”

“Jim, I think we can handle that. Do you want me to ask him over for cake?”

“Yeah, you go and ask him. Tell him to bring a blanket and his pillow. Then he can be comfortable here.” Jim got up to put another log on the fire. 

Blair went out the front door and about five minutes later in walked Blair and Mr. Miller, wearing a coat and a blanket. 

“Sit down and be comfortable. Jim, move the love seat over so it’s facing the fire please?”

“I take it you didn’t have a fireplace, Mr. Miller?” Jim asked, as he moved the love seat into position. 

“No, and I was so cold. I had a treatment today, it makes me cold anyway. It feels very warm in your place.”

“Would you like some cake? Jim and I were just about to have another piece.” Blair stood up to head for the kitchen. 

“I can’t eat tonight. I don’t feel well enough for that. I wish I had some tea, but my stove is electric and the electricity is out as you well know.”

“I’ll make you some tea. Something that will soothe your stomach. My mom taught me all different things about different teas. Just relax and get warm.”

Blair was in the kitchen and Mr. Miller said, “Sorry about ruining your evening, Jim.”

“What is your first name? We’ve known you long enough to be calling you by your first name.”

“Call me Bob. It’s Robert, but I never really liked that.”

“You like Bob better?” Jim wondered. 

“Not really. People at my work years ago just shortened it to Bob and I got used to it.”

Blair came in carrying a big mug of tea. Jim put the table in front of where Bob was sitting. “Why don’t we call you Rob? I like that much better than Bob.”

“My dad used to call me Rob. I like that. Thank you for thinking of it. This tea is very soothing, Blair.”

“Are you warming up, Rob?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, you boys have made my night. Thank you for making an old man so happy.”

Jim smiled at him. “We’re here for you anytime, Rob. If you need help after your Chemo just let us know.”

“I have no family and my friends are all gone now. So you two came into my life at the right time. You know what, Blair. I might be able to eat a very small piece of cake with you guys.”

“Sounds good to us. Drink up your tea and I’ll make you more.” Blair went into the kitchen and got the cake for everyone. He brought them out to the table and said, “Now be careful, Rob because this is super rich. I don’t want to make you sick.”

Jim got up and said, “I’ll make us each a cup of tea. Are you ready for more, Rob?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you, Jim. It’s your birthday you shouldn’t have to wait on me.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Jim made all three of them a mug of tea and took them out to the living room. He picked up Rob’s old tea mug and took it into the kitchen. 

“The fire feels so nice, Jim,” Blair said softly as he sipped his tea. 

“Good. That’s what a fire is for,” Jim kidded. 

The three men talked into the night, telling Rob stories about them and how they met. And Rob told them all about himself. What he did for a living all those years and finally at 1:00 a.m. Blair asked, “Can you sleep on the love seat, Rob?”

“I sure can. I’m so warm and comfortable, I feel like I could sleep all night long.”

Jim and Blair shared the sofa after Jim put on another log to keep them cozy warm all night. 

Jim woke up three times to Rob throwing up in the bathroom. He felt so bad for him. Cancer sucked and Jim sure hoped he was getting better. 

At six o’clock the next morning, Jim woke up and saw Rob looking out the balcony doorway. 

“Are you okay, Rob?”

“No. I’m dying. You boys have made me so happy. I won’t be alive much longer.”

“Did the Chemo not work?” Jim asked. 

“It did for a short time and then it stopped. They gave me weeks. I want you to know how happy this night has made me.”

“I’m glad that you were here. Would you like to have us check on you every day?”

“That would be most kind, Jim. Thank you. I heard the heater running a little while ago, so the electricity must be back on. I’m going to leave for now. I’ll see you every day. Thank you again, Jim for sharing your birthday.”

“I’ll walk you home.” Jim carried his pillow, his blanket and opened the door for them. Once Jim was back in the loft again, Blair said, “I’m so sad.”

“We’re going to make his life good until the end. Every day we’ll see him and make him tea.”

“I heard you both talking but I felt like it was private. That’s why I pretended I was still sleeping.”

“He has no one to count on, Blair. So we’re going to do this no matter how hard it is.”

“Maybe he’ll get better.”

“No, he doesn’t have long. He has a smell of death to him already. I had to turn my senses down to nothing so I could tolerate it. Let’s get him a really nice box of tea like you have. He would enjoy those, I’m sure.”

“We’re off today, aren’t we?”

“Yes, it’s Sunday all right.”

“Let’s make a very bland dinner for Rob and take that over to him this afternoon with the box of tea.”

“Honestly, Blair, I don’t think he wants to eat. He was up all night from the cake. We’ll just do the teas.”

“Okay, Jim. You know best. I’m so sorry that we’re meeting him at this part of his life. I think we could have been friends.”

“We are friends, Blair. And that’s what’s important. He’s going to remember this night until he’s gone. I think it will help him.”

“What’s that in your hand, man?”

“A key in case he doesn’t answer.”

“Oh…”

“Let’s snuggle with what’s left of the fire and then we’ll get up and get ready to go to the store for Rob. My birthday wish is snuggling with you.”

“You got it, man.”

Both men knew that this was going to be hard on all three of them. But Rob needed someone and they were glad to do it for him. 

The end


End file.
